


Heridas profundas

by luxam9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuánto tiempo se requiere para perdonar una traición? ¿Cuánto para olvidar un viejo amor?<br/>Una apuesta con Peter Pettigrew lleva a Sirius Black a tratar de conquistar a Snivellus sin saber que todo se le regresaría.<br/>Remus se da cuenta de que nunca es demasiado tarde.<br/>Harry al fin tiene su final feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heridas profundas

**Author's Note:**

> *Sirius nunca escapó de Azkaban, fue declarado libre después de la batalla final, así que Severus y él nunca cruzaron caminos.  
> *Lucius no fue quien hizo que corrieran a Remus del colegio en el tercer año de Harry.  
> *Sirius no escapó de su casa a los dieciséis años como en el canon, sino a los diecisiete, después de terminar la escuela.
> 
> ¡¡Primera vez publicando aquí!!
> 
> El trabajo no está beteado. Si encuentran errores, les agradeceré me lo indiquen.  
> Ojalá sea de su agrado.

—Escúchame bien Draco, por última vez, no voy a ir.

Draco suspiró.

—¿Pero por qué, padrino? La guerra terminó hace años, eres héroe de guerra, Dumbledore lo dejó en su testamento, todo lo que hiciste. Tu reputación fue reformada, nadie tiene derecho a acusarte de nada so pena de convertirse en Squib. ¡Eres orden de Merlín, primera clase! ¿Por qué no puedes venir a mi boda con Harry? ¡Al día más feliz de mi vida! ¡¿Ni siquiera vendrás a la fiesta de compromiso?!

Severus suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía? Por una razón muy sencilla. Porque ahí no tendría manera de evitar toparse con su peor pesadilla. Sirius Black.

 

***

 

Sirius maldijo nuevamente la hora en la que se le había ocurrido apostar con Pettigrew. Era obvio que él era el más galán de Hogwarts y podía llevarse a cualquiera a la cama, ¡no había necesidad de comprobarlo llevándose a Snivellus a la cama! 

Tenía que planear muy bien su estrategia. Era su último año en Hogwarts y faltaban casi tres meses para terminar la escuela, tiempo perfecto para engatusar a Snivellus, llevárselo a la cama, ganando la estúpida apuesta por su orgullo y diez galeones, y con suerte, nunca volverlo a ver.

Bufó acelerando el paso hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Había investigado un poco y había averiguado que Snivellus pasaba todas las tardes en los jardines de la parte más lejana del lago, leyendo. Solo. 

Entonces lo vio, cerca del lago, recargado en un viejo sauce cenizo, sosteniendo un viejo libro y totalmente sumergido en la lectura. ¿Cómo enamorar a alguien que ha sido el blanco de todas tus bromas durante los pasados seis años?

Tomó una profunda bocanada. Bien. Sacaría al casanova innato que habitaba en él. Él era Sirius Black, el gran rompe corazones de Hogwarts, y pronto, aquel que ganaría una apuesta más al incluir a Severus Snape en su lista.

Caminó con confianza, pasando por detrás de Severus llamando su atención, y se sentó a un metro de distancia de él, recostándose por completo sobre la fresca hierba.

—¿Black? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Severus a la defensiva, cerrando su libro de golpe y sacando su varita listo para defenderse. 

Él no era un cobarde, pero un rápido escaneo a sus alrededores le indicó que estaba solo, lejos del castillo y con un Sirius Black actuando de manera en extremo sospechosa al sentarse a su lado. Definitivamente algo estaba tramando.

Sirius se acomodó sobre la hierba fresca, relajándose un poco, y tratando de llamar la atención del otro. Volteó a verlo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su mirada perspicaz. No esperaba menos.

—Sólo quiero descansar un poco —explicó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Hay más de diez mil acres de espacio en todo el colegio como para que tengas que venir precisamente aquí a molestarme, Black. Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios quieres? —repitió Severus, sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba a invadirlo. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Ya te lo dije, solo quiero descansar.

—¿Precisamente aquí?

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Precisamente aquí. Me gusta la vista —añadió y sonrió volteando a verlo.

Severus recogió sus cosas, echando todo dentro de su bolso sin preocuparse como cayera y se levantó presurosamente, caminando a paso apresurado con rumbo al castillo. Se iría a leer a su sala común, donde con suerte nadie lo molestaría.

No pudo evitar el rápido batir de su corazón. Maldito Black. Lo más seguro era que quería tenderle otra trampa, otra broma para dejarlo en ridículo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Y dolía. Vaya que dolía que quien fuera tu amor platónico te pudiera hacer sufrir tanto sólo por la casa a la que pertenecías. Maldita la hora en que lo había visto en su primer año, tan guapo y galante, con una sonrisa encantadora y refulgentes ojos azules.

Sirius lo observó irse y solo le quedó suspirar. Sería difícil, no lo dudaba, pero confiaba en sus habilidades de casanova, y nadie diría nunca que Sirius Black no era capaz de ganar una apuesta.

 

***

 

Draco llegó al departamento de su prometido. Los viajes en chimenea siempre lo hacían trastabillar un poco, pero no tanto como a Harry, que aún a sus veintitrés años casi siempre tropezaba cada vez que salía de una chimenea. Sonrió.

Harry Potter había trastocado su mundo de todas las maneras posibles. Después de encontrarlo llorando en aquel baño durante su sexto año y que lo atacara con un sectumsempra, parecía que el destino se había sellado entre ellos. La culpa por haberlo atacado lo había llevado a escabullirse a la enfermería todas las noches mientras se recuperaba. 

Había estado furioso la primera noche, enojado la segunda. Para la tercera, su fuerza de voluntad se había quebrado frente al niño que vivió. Poco a poco le contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La presencia constante del señor oscuro y su séquito de seguidores en su casa, su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore so pena de perder a sus padres, su futuro obligado como Mortífago. Él no quería ser un Mortífago, no quería asesinar a nadie, tenía tanto miedo. Sólo eran jóvenes atrapados en una guerra sin sentido.

Esa había sido la primera noche en la que Harry lo había besado. La cuarta noche, Harry le había confesado que siempre le había gustado, pero que su actitud fría y arrogante lo había mantenido alejado. Esa había sido la primera noche que durmieron juntos, en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Para la quinta noche, la última que pasaría Draco en la enfermería, Harry le había ofrecido su ayuda, asilo para sus padres con la Orden del Fénix, y sobre todo, su protección. Draco ni siquiera lo había pensado, y selló su promesa con un beso.

A partir de ahí, todo fue una serie de eventos confusos que llevó a la destrucción del señor oscuro casi tres años después, aunque Harry casi pereciera durante el acto. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Nadie estaba seguro, solo que tenía que ver con una profecía y con el apoyo incondicional de un desconocido. 

Muchas habían sido las pérdidas de la guerra, incluyendo a Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy, Fred Weasley y una gran cantidad de estudiantes. En medio de todo el caos generado por las obras de reconstrucción del mundo mágico, Harry le había entregado un anillo de promesa.

“Sé que somos muy jóvenes aún para casarnos, pero sé que quiero hacerlo algún día si me das la oportunidad”.

Y ahora aquí estaba. Casi seis años después, planeando su boda con Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, el jefe de aurores más joven en la historia de la magia, orden de Merlín primera clase, y la persona a quien más amaba en este mundo aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido.

—¿Harry? —llamó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa y se encaminó a la habitación desde donde escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Sonrió. Entró a la recámara donde ya empezaba a ver los rastros de Harry hacia el baño, las ropas del auror estaban tiradas formando un camino hacia una puerta entre abierta.

Con cuidado y en silencio, se fue quitando sus ropas, dejándolas cuidadosamente dobladas sobre una de las sillas, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Se asomó por la puerta del baño, apreciando inmediatamente un cuerpo perfecto detrás de un cristal ligeramente empañado.

—¿Te acompaño? —preguntó en tono insinuante.

Harry volteó a verlo, sonriendo al instante. Abrió la puerta de la ducha en muda invitación y Draco se apresuró a acompañarlo, atrapando sus labios y pasando sus manos detrás de su cuello, al momento en que el agua tibia caía sobre ambos.

—Te extrañé —susurró Harry rompiendo el beso.

—Eres un exagerado, nos vimos ayer. 

—Lo sé, pero nunca me canso de ti —respondió, besándolo de nuevo, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo y apretando sus glúteos en muda invitación a algo más interesante.

—Eres insaciable.

—Sólo de ti.

 

***

 

Severus empezaba a sentirse raro. Ya iban doce días en los que Black se sentaba a su lado a la orilla del lago, mientras él hacía sus deberes o leía un libro, y permanecía en silencio a veces, la mayoría de ellas solo observándolo, y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. En tres ocasiones había tenido que irse intempestivamente antes de que un penoso sonrojo hiciera acto de aparición en sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Por qué su piel tenía que ser tan blanca?

Todas las hostilidades hacia su persona habían cesado de manera inminente por parte del cuarteto favorito de Gryffindor. De Potter lo entendía, se había vuelto loco cuando Lily lo había amenazado de cortar con él si lo volvía a molestar o a hacerle alguna broma, y Lupin en realidad nunca lo había molestado en sí, solo se dedicaba a observar, aunque recientemente parecía estar algo ausente y hasta cierto punto, triste. Pettigrew solo seguía las órdenes de los demás, pero Black... Black era quien siempre iniciaba las bromas, quien siempre le gritaba cosas terribles y le llamaba apodos, era quien lo había bautizado como “Snivellus”. ¿Por qué había dejado de hacer todo eso? ¿Sería porque la escuela estaba a punto de terminar?

—¿Por qué haces esto Black? —preguntó por enésima vez, estando seguro de que, como las veces anteriores, no recibiría respuesta—. ¿Aún no logras satisfacer tu necesidad de atención y autorrealización que necesitas también robar la mía?

Sirius volteó a verlo y le dirigió lo que parecía una cálida sonrisa.

—Creo que he descubierto una faceta de ti que no conocía Snape. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius lo había notado esos últimos días. Las miradas de reojo, las respiraciones aceleradas, las mejillas ruborizadas cuando le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa y que luego saliera corriendo. Todo apuntaba a que el Slytherin parecía tener algún tipo de fijación con él. ¿Sería posible que él le gustara a Severus? Si eso fuera así, el ganar esa apuesta sería mucho más sencillo de lo que se imaginaba.

Bien, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y ahora era el momento perfecto. Lentamente se incorporó bajo la atenta mirada del otro, y en un rápido movimiento, giró su cuerpo, empujando a Severus y haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. Sirius tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, obligando a Severus a abrir sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

—¿Qué demonios...? —gruñó Severus. ¿Qué pretendía hacer Black? ¿Alguna broma pesada?—. Black, te lo advierto. Si ésta es otra de tus bromas te...

—¿Qué harías Severus... —cuestionó Sirius, acercando más su cuerpo—... si te dijera que me gustas?

 

***

 

Severus corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, sus mejillas arreboladas querían hacerle competencia a las manzanas más rojas que hubiera habido alguna vez en el banquete de Hogwarts. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero aun así, todo parecía estar envuelto en una neblina de confusión. Trató de poner los hechos en orden.

Sirius sentado a su lado.

Sirius empujándolo sobre la hierba y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Sirius diciéndole que le gustaba.

Sirius besándolo.

Sirius besándolo.

Sirius besándolo.

No podía creerlo. Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios donde creía aún poder sentir un hormigueo. El hormigueo de su primer beso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sirius lo había besado? ¿Qué tan lejos podía llevar una broma como para atreverse a hacer eso? ¿Sería en realidad una broma? ¿O acaso...? Tal vez... No, no podía bajar la guardia, todo podía volverse en su contra en cualquier momento. Pero... le gustaba tanto...

 

***

 

Sirius estaba arreglándose frente al espejo. Al fin hoy era la fiesta de compromiso de su ahijado. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo tan rápido, un día estaba en la graduación de Harry de la escuela, después de haber vencido al señor oscuro, y al siguiente venía a anunciarle de su compromiso con Draco Malfoy.

Harry se veía radiante. Extremadamente feliz. Tal y como él deseaba sentirse aunque no pudiera lograrlo. Su vida había sido una lucha constate contra la oscuridad, llena de aventuras pasajeras. Después de haber salido del colegio y haberse enrolado en el instituto de aurores, había pasado poco tiempo antes de que su vida cambiara por completo con la muerte de los Potter. Como auror era fácil conseguir compañía de cualquier tipo, la ocupación era muy llamativa, sin embargo, sus relaciones no conseguían ser duraderas. 

Ahora reconocía que estaba entrando en una edad en la que lo único que quería era llegar a casa y ser recibido con un beso de amor, un abrazo deseoso y una cena puesta sobre la mesa, seguido de una plática sin sentido para finalmente dormir abrazado de aquel que llenara sus días de luz. Sin embargo, con un pasado como el suyo, no era fácil.

Aunque el ministerio de magia había reconocido su participación en la guerra y lo habían decretado inocente y devuelto su puesto de auror después de que Pettigrew apareciera muerto tras la batalla final, pasar diecisiete años en Azkaban dejaba una huella y pesadillas que era difíciles de olvidar y aún más difíciles de compartir. La última vez que se había sentido en verdad compenetrado con alguien había sido demasiados años atrás, relación que se había arruinado por su propia estupidez y que ahora estaba seguro, nunca podría recuperar. Después de todo, no había escuchado mucho de él. Le tocaría en esta ocasión ir solo a la boda de Harry, aunque más valía ir solo que mal acompañado.

Arrojando un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea, gritó el nombre de la mansión Malfoy fuerte y claro, sintiendo al instante como su alrededor se arremolinaba para, segundos después, aparecer en la ostentosa chimenea de la recepción de la Mansión Malfoy. Un elfo lo recibió con una reverencia, preguntándole si deseaba entregarle su abrigo e instándolo a pasar al salón mayor donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción. Aún era temprano y había poca gente, pero pudo localizar a la pareja de novios con facilidad.

—Hola Harry —saludó.

—¡Padrino, pudiste venir! —respondió Harry con entusiasmo, abrazándolo.

Sirius sonrió y solo pudo ver como Malfoy negaba con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, de seguro pensando en lo inapropiado de la situación al casi lanzarse a los brazos de su padrino, pero sin duda se veía feliz.

—No me perdería tu fiesta de compromiso aunque después tendremos que organizar una apropiada despedida de soltero —dijo jocoso.

—Si bueno, algo que no sea muy alocado padrino, Draco es muy celoso.

—Vaya que sí, agradeceré que no esté dándole tentaciones a mi prometido —añadió Draco, pasando su mano detrás de la cintura de Harry y jalándolo hacia su cuerpo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No te preocupes, dudo que pueda tentarlo a hacer algo más que ir a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y un poco de whisky de fuego con Rosmerta sabiendo lo que le espera al regresar a casa —Sirius comentó, sacándole una pequeña risa a la pareja.

Un par de horas después, la fiesta de compromiso estaba en su apogeo. Los invitados charlaban y bromeaban. Harry hubiera querido que fuera un evento sencillo, pero Draco le había dicho que aquello sería un poco difícil dado la fama de ambos y había terminado por ser un evento cubierto por algunos medio de comunicación. Draco le había dicho que era el momento de aprovechar su fama para hacer cambios en el mundo mágico para bien y Harry le había sonreído, apoyándolo.

Severus se apareció en la recepción de la mansión. Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido aparecerse en la fiesta de compromiso. ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que se topara a Black? Había logrado eludir su presencia durante la guerra, evitando las reuniones donde él estaba y desapareciendo cuando sabía que estaba por aparecer, excusándose con Dumbledore diciendo que su “lord” le estaba llamando. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado escapar por completo de su vista desde que habían salido del colegio. No estaba seguro de si su corazón aguantaría si lo viera de nuevo en persona.

Cuando has estado tanto tiempo en las tinieblas, lo único que te queda es afianzarte a los más felices recuerdos que tienes, aun cuando las personas involucradas en ellos hayan terminado por romper tu corazón. Bien, solo estaría un par de minutos, saludaría a los novios y a Lucius Malfoy, y después se retiraría, habiendo cumplido con su ahijado. Ya vería como le haría después con la boda. 

A pesar del corto tiempo que estaría ahí, había escogido una de sus mejores galas. Una túnica en color verde muy oscuro con bordados en plata en las mangas y la parte baja. Muy Slytherin pero que sin duda combinaba con él. Se sentía cansado, había estado trabajando en investigaciones sobre una nueva poción, así que planeaba estar solamente unos momentos y después retirarse.

Barrió el salón de baile con la mirada, tratando de encontrar a la pareja de novios. Pocos minutos después los ubicó, al lado de una de las más grandes pinturas de la familia Malfoy, charlando con quien parecía ser uno de los más apoyados candidatos para ser el siguiente ministro de magia, Henry Bufford, jefe del Departamento de Regulación Mágica.

Se acercó a la pareja que justo en ese momento se despedía del señor Bufford. El rostro de Draco se iluminó al verlo, de seguro había estado pensando que su padrino no lo acompañaría esa noche.

—Padrino —saludó con la cortesía tan propia de los Malfoy—. Pudiste venir —terminó con una sonrisa.

—Profesor Snape —saludó Harry con la misma cortesía. Las riñas entre ambos habían desaparecido años atrás aunque Harry aún no se acostumbraba por completo a su presencia.

—Dejé de ser su Profesor hace mucho tiempo Potter —dijo con aires de superioridad.

—Supongo que es una costumbre difícil de superar —respondió en el mismo tono.

Un aire extraño los rodeó, llamando la atención de Draco. Definitivamente, aunque tuvieran que convivir, la tensión entre su padrino y su prometido aún seguían latentes. Quizás con el paso del tiempo lograría que al menos el ambiente que los rodeaba cuando se encontraban no fuera tan tenso.

 

***

 

Severus sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Cómo había llegado a ésta posición? ¿Es que acaso era masoquista? La respuesta era sí. Él era masoquista. A pesar de jurarse una y otra vez, de que después de que Sirius le había robado su primer beso no volvería al lago, ahí se encontraba de nuevo, viendo hacia todos lados, esperando encontrarse y no encontrarse a Sirius Black. 

Era tan contradictorio. Su cabeza le gritaba que estaba siendo objeto de otra broma, de alguna artimaña de lenta construcción, mientras que su corazón le decía que aquello era lo que más había querido desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Debería de haber escogido otro lugar para hacer sus deberes, la biblioteca, o el gran comedor, pero no, tenía que venir a donde el día de ayer Sirius Black le había robado un beso.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. En poco menos de una hora debería de estar regresando al castillo. Suspiró. Toda la tarde ahí y Black no había aparecido. Debería de sentirse feliz de no tener que lidiar con el idiota acosador, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en por qué Sirius lo había besado, y a pesar de negárselo continuamente así mismo, si el beso le había gustado. ¿Sería por eso que no había ido esa tarde después de estar casi dos semanas acosándolo en su lugar preferido? ¿Porque le había dado asco el beso? Lo entendería completamente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio consideraría alguna vez besar al escuálido y grasiento Severus Snape?

 

***

 

Sirius sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver a Snivellus recoger todas sus cosas y caminar cabizbajo en dirección al castillo. Eran casi las ocho y él tendría que regresar a su sala común también.

Después de la prueba de ayer, creía que Snivellus no regresaría a la orilla del lago como los días anteriores por miedo a encontrárselo a él, pero cuál no había sido su sorpresa cuando Snivellus aun así había aparecido con todas sus cosas para trabajar bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

Lo había visto dirigir la mirada en todas direcciones en tiempos regulares. ¿Sería que lo estaba esperando? Su plan parecía estar funcionado y su intuición nuevamente no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Snivellus sí parecía tener algún tipo de fijación con él. Física o sentimental, no importaba, todo sería más sencillo ahora. ¿Aunque pensándolo bien, con su porte y galanura, quién sería capaz de no sentirse atraído por él? Definitivamente Snape no.

Optó por no acercarse y solo se quedó observándolo, analizando lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Por unos momentos había pensado que después del beso iba a tener que correr a su sala común a lavarse la boca diez veces para quitarse el mal sabor, pero cuál no había sido su sorpresa al detectar un leve sabor a yerbabuena en los labios de Snivellus. Aquello no había sido tan terrible como se lo había imaginado.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Después de que James se hubiera negado a apoyarlo por temor a perder a Lily y de que Remus le dijera que no podía por otras razones, sin especificarle cuáles, Pettigrew pagaría su apuesta por diez galeones mucho más pronto de lo que se lo imaginaba, y él se quedaría con la satisfacción de haberle jugado a Snivellus la más grande broma de todas, hacerlo creer que se había enamorado de él.

 

***

 

Sirius recorrió el salón con la mirada. La fiesta de compromiso se desenvolvía sin contratiempos, pero después de un par de horas empezaba a sentirse algo aburrido.

—¡Sirius!

Una voz conocida lo llamó y al instante sintió como era abrazado con fuerza. Ese olor a lobo lo conocía muy bien.

—¡Remus! ¡Lograste venir!

—Pensé que tardaría un poco más con el embarco pero todo salió bien —explicó Remus. Después de la batalla final y de que Remus fuera declarado héroe de guerra, había querido mantener un bajo perfil, nada ostentoso. Con su obsesión por los libros, había abierto una tienda de libros en el lado sur del callejón Diagon y había sido todo un éxito, rivalizando con Flourish & Blotts. Un trabajo humilde, pero que lo llenaba de orgullo porque era suyo—. En realidad se ven radiantes —dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba la pareja de novios que acababa de saludar con alegría.

Sirius sólo pudo asentir.

—Radiantes en verdad, algo que a ti y a mí nos hace mucha falta. 

Remus bajó la mirada. Radiante. Él nunca podría estar radiante de felicidad. Había tenido su oportunidad y se la habían arrebatado de las manos, todo por seguir las reglas de la sociedad. Pero de nada valía recordarlo. Había entregado su corazón a muy temprana edad y, maldecido con la licantropía, nunca se lo podría entregar a nadie más. Incluso ahora, en ese momento sus ojos viajaron por el recinto, ubicando inmediatamente al objeto de sus desvelos, aquel que siempre estaría en su corazón. 

 

***

 

—¡Remus!

Remus escuchó el jadeo sobre su cuello y poco después, se sintió llenado, alcanzando al mismo tiempo la cúspide del placer. Los cuerpos se desplomaron sobre las suaves sábanas de la cama que habían transfigurado en una de las aulas en desuso. Remus se acomodó de lado, viendo como su pareja se volteaba también y posaba una mano sobre su cadera desnuda. Sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz. Su corazón latía desbocado y no podía ocultar su satisfacción. 

—Remus, hay algo que tengo que decirte —sintió como acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Yo también. Pero tú primero –dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Remus lo había decidido. Aquella noche le contaría su secreto. Lo amaba, no tenía ninguna duda, su licántropo lo había escogido como su compañero de vida y, al estar por terminar la escuela, aunque su relación fuera secreta, sentía que una vez terminados sus estudios, nada los separaría, ni siquiera su maldición.

—Voy a casarme.

El ambiente entre ambos cambió en ese instante. El tiempo pareció congelarse por unos segundos y ningún sonido alcanzaba a escucharse.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Remus caso dos minutos después, incorporándose sobre la cama hasta estar sentado de lado.

—Mi padre me ha obligado a casarme. Debo continuar con el apellido de la familia y contigo no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Pero qué...? —rápidamente su mundo estaba colapsando.

—Fue... satisfactorio mientras duró, sin embargo, ya no puedo verte más. La gente empieza a sospechar y es un lujo que no me puedo dar.

Después de eso, su corazón se rompió, y solo las migajas le permitieron continuar. Envuelto en el amor de sus mejores amigos, solo pudo ver de lejos como el dueño de su corazón contraía matrimonio y tenía descendencia. Había sido muy difícil quedarse solo después de la traición Pettigrew con James y Lily muertos y Sirius en Azkaban, pero por Harry se había prometido que no se rendiría hasta que Voldemort pagara. Lo que había sucedido casi veinte años después.

Su destino estaba marcado y solo le quedaba vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver a quienes lo rodeaban tener plenitud en sus vidas antes de morir en la soledad.

 

***

 

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó Severus, observando la caja que reposaba sobre sus piernas. Sirius sólo le dirigió una mirada que intentaba ser inocente sin llegar a lograrlo.

Después del beso robado y que Sirius no se apareciera al día siguiente para tristeza de Severus, Sirius lo había acorralado dos días después rumbo a su clase de pociones en uno de los laboratorios en las mazmorras y lo había vuelto a besar. Al principio había tratado de resistirse, insistiéndose a sí mismo que todo eso era otra broma de Sirius, otra oportunidad para dejarlo en ridículo. Pero esos labios lo habían dejado sin respiración.

La manera en la que Sirius lo había besado hasta robarle su último suspiro; como, a pesar de tratar de empujarlo y alejarlo, Sirius había rodeado su cintura, acercándolo a él y lo había hecho rendirse a sus encantos. Y cómo no hacerlo cuando ha sido el dueño de tus suspiros desde hace casi siete años.

Después de besarlo y dejar sus piernas como gelatina, Sirius se había retirado tan rápido como había aparecido, no sin antes susurrarle un “me gustas, Severus Snape. Me gustas mucho”, asentando al parecer una tregua en exceso confusa para Severus. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? 

Ni siquiera tenía amigos con quienes buscar consejo. Lucius Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado con sus conquistas y su entrada a la sociedad, además de que a pesar de ser con quien más convivía, no sabía qué le diría si le contaba lo que estaba pasando.

No terminaba de creer que de la noche a la mañana, Black hubiera dejado de gastarle bromas para después confesarle que “le gustaba”. ¿Quién en su sano lo creería? Pero la realidad era que, se sentía tan solo...

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, en su lugar favorito, unos cuantos días después de no ver a Sirius más que durante las clases que compartían, con un Sirius dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona y una caja misteriosa sobre sus piernas.

—Es para ti —contestó, sentándose a su lado, demasiado cerca de Severus para su gusto.

—Black, te lo advierto, si es otra de tus bromas —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de alejar la caja de él.

—No es nada malo, te gustará —insistió.

Severus lo miró con suspicacia y luego a la caja. ¿Qué contendría? ¿Algún animal venenoso? ¿Algo explotaría en su cara? ¿Incendiaría su cabello? ¿Lo transformaría en otra cosa? Miles de terribles desenlaces desfilaban por su rostro en ese momento.

Volteó a ver a Sirius una vez más quien seguía con esa enigmática sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Y si la abría y sufría una maldición? ¿Y si no la abría y Black le lanzaba una maldición por eso? 

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró Sirius, acercándose a su oído.

Severus frunció el ceño. Nadie lo llamaría cobarde. Con precaución deshizo el lazo plateado que rodeaba a la caja y lo puso a un lado, después levantó lentamente la tapa, pensando en usarla para cubrirse si algo salía volando hacia su rostro. Al separarla un poco de la caja, nada salió, no escuchó ningún sonido. No sabía si esa era una buena señal. Con la misma lentitud movió la tapa, ahora picado por la curiosidad, y lo que se encontró definitivamente no fue lo que se esperaba. Un surtido de chocolates finos confitados.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Quieres envenenarme? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

—No Severus, son unos simples chocolates. He visto como devoras el pudín de chocolate en el gran comedor. Prueba uno.

—Sueñas que voy a probar cualquier cosa comestible que tú me hayas dado Black.

Severus iba a cerrar la caja y restregársela en la cara hasta que vio que Sirius tomaba uno que parecía estar cubierto con caramelo y se lo metía a la boca, saboreándolo un poco. ¿Sería una treta para convencerlo de que no eran peligrosos y había tomado el único que no estaba envenenado? Entonces sucedió algo inesperado.

Sirius dio un vistazo rápidamente a su alrededor, comprobando que estaban solos. No le sorprendía que ese fuera el lugar favorito de Severus. Despejado, cerca del lago donde la brisa fresca corría con suavidad, y dentro de los terrenos del castillo pero al mismo tiempo alejado de miradas curiosas, y se aprovechó de la situación. Tomó uno de los chocolates, metiéndolo a su boca y ablandándolo un poco, para después acercarse a Severus, rodeando su cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo y atrapando sus labios, haciéndole probar el dulce del chocolate. Algo tenían los labios de Severus que empezaban a enloquecerlo.

Sí, no era el chico más agraciado de la escuela, ni siquiera el chico más agraciado de su casa o de su generación, pero no era tan desagradable a la vista. Sí, solo lo había besado dos veces, pero había notado inmediatamente su inexperiencia en el asunto, lo que hacía la experiencia más morbosa. ¿Sería que Severus Snape no tenía experiencia intimando? Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber visto a Snape con alguien en la escuela además de Lily, y ella había insistido una y otra vez, desde que se había convertido en la novia de James, que ella y Severus solamente eran amigos.

Imponiendo su cuerpo, sintió a Severus temblar debajo de él, oponiendo resistencia sobre su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, empezando a ceder. Aprovechó el momento para terminar de tenderlo sobre el pasto y continuar besándolo, disfrutando como el chocolate se derretía entre sus labios y los de Severus. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no quedaba ningún resquicio de chocolate, se apartó, viendo la obra de arte que había dejado, un Severus con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos e hinchados y las pupilas dilatadas. Todo un suceso. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Severus pudiera verse así. Esto haría un poco más fácil ganar la apuesta. Ya casi podía sentir la dicha de restregarle a Pettigrew que había ganado la apuesta.

—¿Ahora me crees que no están envenenados? Podemos seguir probando con el resto de los chocolates de la caja, si quieres —agregó con galanura.

Severus apenas podía pensar. Estaba recuperándose de un “rush” de endorfinas que inundaron su cuerpo con el poder de un huracán cuando sintió la boca de Sirius adueñarse de la suya con un poco de chocolate, su golosina favorita. No. Tenía que enfriarse, no podía dejarse llevar así, pero...

—¿A qué estás jugando Black? —preguntó ya con la respiración un poco más calmada.

Sirius lo observó detenidamente, buscando la respuesta que pudiera acortar su camino hacia la victoria.

—Creí que era obvio Severus, además, ya te lo dije hace unos días en las mazmorras. Me gustas.

 

***

 

Lucius estaba despidiéndose de unos funcionarios importantes agradeciendo al fin tener unos cuantos minutos para sí mismo. Las empresas Malfoy estaban en su apogeo, su apellido, sinónimo de grandeza, pero su corazón estaba más vacío que nunca.

Su matrimonio había sido una completa farsa alimentada por el deseo de sus padres de continuar la línea sucesoria y unirse a alguien de renombre, y aun después de que Narcisa había muerto en la batalla final, no había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Los Malfoy eran seres apasionados que amaban tanto dar como recibir, un secreto guardado por generaciones sólo para aquellos que tenían la dicha de ser incluidos en el linaje mediante el matrimonio. Sin embargo, era algo que con Narcisa no había sabido apreciar. 

Aventuras pasajeras y cazadores de fortunas que solo iban detrás de su apellido eran el pan de todos los días y empezaba a cansarse. Solo quería a alguien que quisiera estar con él por algo más que su fortuna.

Se acercó a la mesa de bebidas para tomar un poco de whisky de fuego y se topó con alguien que tenía demasiados años sin ver.

—¿Remus?

El hombre que le daba la espalda al estar sirviéndose un poco de ponche de frutas se congeló y casi dejó caer el vaso que se estaba sirviendo. Volteó lentamente, como no creyendo quién era el que le había dirigido la palabra.

—Malfoy... —Remus trató de que su voz saliera tranquila, lográndolo por completo aunque su postura fuera un poco tensa.

Ahí estaba, después de tantos años sin tenerlo de frente, tan galante como siempre, el pasar de los años había sido benevolente con él y no pudo evitar el que su corazón se acelerara, su lobo interno aullando de felicidad al ver de cerca su pareja después de tantos años de soledad. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Lucius lo observó. Había cambiado. Aunque sus ojos seguían de un color tan miel como siempre, sus cabellos castaños empezaban a mostrar canas y algunas zonas visibles de su piel mostraban algunas cicatrices, aunque eso no evitaba que fuera agradable a la vista. 

—No esperaba verte aquí —musitó, recordando la lista de invitados y como Lupin no había confirmado su asistencia.

—No estaba seguro de alcanzar a llegar por mi trabajo.

Por unos momentos la atmósfera a su alrededor se volvió incómoda, ninguno de los sabiendo qué decir. Lucius se dejó llevar por un impulso.

—¿Gustas acompañarme un momento, Remus? Deseo charlar contigo un poco.

Impresionado, pero sin decir palabra alguna, Remus sólo asintió y después de que Malfoy le hiciera el ademán de que lo siguiera, ambos caminaron silenciosamente con sus bebidas a través de los silenciosos pasillos de la mansión.

 

***

 

«¿En dónde se habrá metido?», se preguntó Sirius, después de que Remus dijera que iba a tomar un poco de ponche de frutas. ¿Sería que se había topado con alguien y se había detenido a platicar? 

Suspiró. Ese definitivamente no era un buen lugar para conocer a alguien, no cuando cualquiera podría estar relacionado con su ahijado o su prometido y lo que menos deseaba era tener posteriores encuentros incómodos con un acostón de una sola noche, solo porque tenían conocidos en común.

Caminó un poco entre los invitados, escuchando trozos de conversaciones aquí y allá, sobre los novios, sobre la próxima boda, sobre cosas sin sentido. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado, no había nadie interesante en aquella fiesta con quien charlar. Quizás solo se quedaría unos cuantos minutos más y después se despediría de la pareja de novios.

Atravesó el salón lleno de gente y vislumbró a la pareja de futuros esposos, aparentemente despidiéndose de uno de los invitados a quien no había visto, un hombre de largos cabellos ataviado de negro. Por un momento le recordó a alguien, una memoria que se había aislado en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Se acercó lentamente, sorteando entre los invitados hasta encontrarse a un par de metros de la pareja y el desconocido. Lo vio despedirse con un asentimiento elegante para después darles la espalda y dirigirse hacia los jardines. Curioso. Si iba a retirarse, lo más lógico era que se dirigiera hacia el vestíbulo donde estaban las chimeneas y la zona de apariciones.

Tenía una rara sensación de déjà vu. Con el pasto rodeándolo, meciéndose bajo la suave brisa en una noche oscura, y una figura alejándose rápidamente de él. Su corazón latió desbocado ante la inundación de recuerdos que llegó a su mente de lo que parecían ser eones atrás. Un nombre llegó a su mente. Un nombre que tenía demasiados años sin pronunciar.

—Severus.

La figura frente a él detuvo su andar congelándose al instante. ¿Sería acaso que...?

 

***

 

Cuando Remus vio a Lucius detenerse frente a una gran puerta de roble, se preguntó a dónde lo había llevado. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como no lo había hecho desde hacía más de veinte años. 

—Este es mi despacho —explicó Malfoy—. Pasa —indicó, abriendo la pesada puerta.

Tragando de manera imperceptible, Remus asintió y se adentró en la oscura habitación. Con un vaivén de su mano, Lucius encendió las luces de un exquisito candelabro en el techo, iluminando el recinto. Remus se maravilló de lo elegante del despacho. La pared al fondo estaba cubierta de libros de lado a lado, cientos de documentos de diferentes grosores, colores y formas. Las paredes laterales poseían cada una un cuadro. Uno de ellos con toda la familia Malfoy el otro sólo con Draco. El ver esos cuadros hizo que su corazón se estrujara un poco.

Un cómodo diván se recargaba contra la pared del cuadro familiar, una pequeña sala de dos piezas al otro lado, y al fondo, un exquisito escritorio que debería valer una pequeña fortuna reposaba frente al enorme librero. Unos cuantos pergaminos junto con una pluma y un tintero descansaban sobre él. Lucius se acercó a una pequeña mesa debajo del cuadro de Draco. Encima de ésta habían unas cuantas bebidas.

—¿Whiskey de fuego? —ofreció. Remus asintió.

Observó a Lucius abrir cuidadosamente una de las botellas con un líquido ambarino y servirlo con gracia sobre dos copas para después cerrarlo, colocarlo en su lugar, y tomar las copas, indicándole que tomara asiento en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala. Remus se sentó, tomando la copa que le era ofrecida.

—Han pasado muchos años —musitó Lucius, observando a Remus darle un trago a su bebida y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

—Demasiados —acotó Remus, recordando que la última vez que había visto a Lucius había sido durante la batalla final, justo después de enterarse de la muerte de Narcisa. 

Después de eso, solo había visto en los periódicos como Lucius Malfoy había sido declarado inocente y eximido de los cargos de Mortífago hacia su persona bajo el argumento de que solo lo había hecho para proteger a su familia. Recuerdos de Dumbledore y declaraciones de Severus Snape lo habían confirmado. Lucius Malfoy había sido otro doble agente durante la guerra. Quién lo diría.

—Creo que desde el fin de la guerra, aunque la última vez que hablamos directamente fue hace muchos años más.

—¿Por qué me dejaste en aquella ocasión? —preguntó Remus de pronto mientras Lucius bebía de su copa.

Malfoy tragó antes de contestar.

—Te lo dije en aquella ocasión. Mis padres me estaban obligando a casarme.

—Con Narcisa...

—Con quien fuera —rebatió—. Querían... Era mi deber continuar con la línea genealógica de la familia y contigo no podía hacerlo. Era joven y sin poder propio. No era capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, ni siquiera con quien me casaría. Narcisa fue la primera opción porque venía de buena familia y estaba "disponible" —resopló—. Pensé que una separación rápida de ti sería lo mejor. Éramos jóvenes, pronto podrías encontrar a otra pareja. 

»Después de que engendramos a Draco, nos volvimos extraños. Ella tenía sus asuntos y yo los míos. Fue su familia la que hizo que nos involucráramos con el señor tenebroso y después no pudiéramos escapar so pena de que asesinaran a mi hijo.

Remus lo vio bajar la mirada, pero sin perder su porte.

—¿Por eso te uniste a los mortífagos?

Lucius asintió.

—Si no apoyaba a la causa, asesinarían a Draco. Así de sencillo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerlo con vida. Sin embargo, ahora no tengo ninguna responsabilidad ni con ella, ni con nadie. Soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y de disfrutar plenamente de sus consecuencias. Es por eso que ahora te haré una pregunta Remus. ¿Quisieras tener sexo conmigo?

Remus tosió al tratar de tragar el último sorbo de su copa de whiskey. ¿Qué demonios? ¿En verdad había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? Recordaba que Lucius solía ser muy directo en su actuar y pensar pero... ¿esto?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara firme y sin titubeos, dejando la copa ya vacía sobre la mesa.

Lucius dejó también su mesa y fue a sentarse a su lado en el estrecho sillón de dos plazas.

—De sexo, Remus.

—Pero... solo así... Nosotros... —Remus no sabía que decir, iba sintiendo como sus mejillas se arrebolaban. Por favor, tenía casi cincuenta, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de ruborizarse como una quinceañera?

—Remus —musitó Lucius—. Somos adultos independientes y no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Sexo sin ataduras. Podemos responder ante nuestras acciones con madurez. A menos que... tengas pareja —dijo Lucius, midiendo sus palabras.

Cuando había visto a Remus en el salón de fiestas, un pensamiento se había arraigado en su mente. Sexo salvaje. Tal cual y como lo hacían cuando eran adolescentes. ¿Y por qué no? Sería cosa de una sola ocasión. Eran adultos y podían actuar como tal, sin lazos ni responsabilidades, solo una noche entregada al placer. Remus era atractivo y no le era para nada indiferente, y estaba seguro de que, ante los ojos mieles, él tampoco. Pero si había alguien más...

—No hay nadie más —susurró Remus—. Nunca hubo nadie más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Remus volteó a verlo. Bien, eran adultos, era el momento de comportarse como adultos. Era el momento de ser valiente y sacar todo lo que su maltrecho corazón había almacenado.

—Nunca hubo nadie más porque soy un licántropo Lucius, y los licántropos sólo aman una vez en la vida.

Lucius se puso serio ante la revelación. Él lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido, desde que estaban en el colegio aunque Remus no se lo hubiera dicho, sabía que era un licántropo y solo había estado esperando el momento a que el mismo Remus se lo confesara. Pero que sólo amaran una vez en la vida... eso lo cambiaba todo.

—Te amo Lucius, siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. Desde aquella vez en que te fijaste en mí te entregué mi corazón sin que tú lo supieras, desde nuestra primera vez, desde que decidiste dejarme. Nunca te lo reproché porque mi estúpido corazón de lobo no me lo permitió. Me envolví en el amor de mis mejores amigos y fue lo que me permitió seguir adelante. Enterarme de tu matrimonio y después del nacimiento de tu hijo fue un duro golpe, pero aun así, no me dejé vencer. Te amé aún después de saber que te habías unido a los mortífagos y que trabajabas para el bando de la oscuridad bajo el brazo de Lord Voldemort. Aun así, te amé. Sin embargo, no podría hacer esto. No podría soportar el tenerte una vez más para luego perderte. Mi maltrecho corazón no lo soportaría una vez más y sería mi fin. Lo siento Lucius, te amo demasiado, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta. Gracias por el trago.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Se levantó del asiento sin esperar a que Malfoy pudiera decir nada más y salió del despacho. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una oportunidad como esa le sería ofrecida, y mucho menos que él mismo la rechazaría. Pero ya no podía más. No quería seguir sufriendo por un amor que nunca le sería correspondido. Lucius Malfoy era un ser libre, un alma de mundo que podría tener a quien quisiera. ¿Qué ganaba teniendo que aguantar los sentimientos de un licántropo cualquiera que no tenía nada más qué ofrecer más que problemas mensuales? 

Decidió que era momento de retirarse, no se sentía bien. Sólo esperaba que la pareja de novios no se molestara por su inesperada desaparición.

 

***

 

—Ah... espera —masculló Severus con un suspiro.

Con dificultad, Sirius se alejó de su cuerpo, cortando el beso que tan deliciosamente compartían. También removió su mano derecha que sin saberlo, había comenzado a introducirse dentro de la camisa del Slytherin por encima de la cintura. Había sentido la tibia y tersa piel de su abdomen y por un momento había querido ir más allá. Con reticencia, tenía que admitir que el Slytherin tenía un componente atrayente que no lograba identificar. Por fortuna, eso ayudaría a que pudiera ganar la apuesta sin sentirse completamente asqueado como pensaba al principio. Esto haría las cosas más fáciles. 

Severus sentía su respiración acelerada y de seguro tenía sus mejillas arreboladas. ¿En qué momento había llegado a esa situación? ¿En qué momento se había convertido en la "pareja" de Black? No estaba seguro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran una "pareja" como tal. Black lo ignoraba durante las clases y las comidas, prácticamente todo el tiempo, excepto cuando iba en las tardes a la orilla más lejana del lago a tratar de estudiar y Black solo venía a sentarse a su lado y robarle la respiración con besos candentes desde aquella vez de los besos de chocolate hacía diez días. 

Ni siquiera encontraba dentro de sí fuerzas para negarse después de haber deseado tanto esos besos y esas caricias. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su corazón saltaba cada vez que Sirius se le acercaba? Su cerebro trataba de gritarle que aquello debía de ser una broma, que lo más seguro era que Black estaba jugando con él. Pero eso sería terrible, no creía que Black tuviera el corazón para gastar una broma tan pesada. ¿Y si alguien le había dado a Black un filtro de amor? Tampoco, era imposible que los efectos duraran tanto tiempo, además, estos solían ser inmediatos y potentes, no como Black que había empezado a acercársele casi un mes atrás.

Black se incorporó, alejándose del cuerpo de Severus y sentándose a su lado, se pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de calmar su cuerpo que, contra su voluntad, había comenzado a excitarse. Y cómo no hacerlo cuando el esbelto cuerpo de Severus había temblado bajo sus besos. En verdad comenzaba a sentir curiosidad de cómo sería tener sexo con Severus, y esperaba que pudiera satisfacer esa necesidad dentro de poco tiempo.

Vio a Severus tratar de incorporarse y bajar su camisa cubriendo su abdomen, aunque el sonrojo aún no abandonaba sus mejillas. Ese sonrojo en verdad cambiaba por completo su rostro. Su piel blanquecina tomaba una rosada tonalidad demasiado atrayente.

—¿Qué somos Black? —preguntó Severus, sintiendo su sonrojo enfurecerse.

¿Qué eran? Esa era una excelente pregunta. Sirius lo observó atentamente. ¿Qué eran? Por un momento no sabía que contestar. ¿Cómo darle un nombre a "eso", cuando lo que en realidad era es una farsa para ganar una apuesta? No podía decirle eso a Severus. Tampoco podía decirle que no eran nada, lo más probable es que eso terminara con lo que sea que "hubiera" entre ellos. Así que se fue a la segura.

—Pensé que estaba claro —contestó, esperando que Severus sacara sus propias conclusiones y no tuviera que contestar.

—¿Qué somos Black? —preguntó Severus de nuevo, bajando la vista.

Por un momento se esperó algo así, que para Sirius solo fuera un juego, y parecía demostrarlo al no ponerle nombre a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellos.

Sirius suspiró, tenía que actuar antes de perder esta apuesta antes de tiempo. Bien, le daría nombre, al cabo, solo era temporal. Con galanura, se posicionó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Severus, agradeciendo estar tan lejos del castillo y fuera de la vista de estudiantes indiscretos que los pudieran ver, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Somos pareja Severus, pensé que lo había dejado claro aquellas vez que te regalé los chocolates —susurró, atrapando sus labios nuevamente. Esperaba que con eso la situación se calmara. Entonces, un conjunto de pensamientos llegó a su mente. ¿Y si Severus se lo decía a alguien? ¿Y si quería que anduvieran de enamorados por los pasillos del colegio como el resto de las parejillas que escurrían miel de amor por ahí? Entonces, se le ocurrió—, pero quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto hasta que salgamos del colegio —murmuró, rompiendo el beso.

Severus volvía a sentir su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho y su respiración acelerada. ¿Qué acababa de decir Black? ¿Esconderlo?

—¿Por qué esconderlo? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —preguntó. 

Era lo más lógico. ¿Cómo no estar avergonzado de ser la pareja de alguien como Severus, un chico delgado y sin chiste, poco agraciado y que lo único que le gustaba era leer un buen libro de pociones en soledad? ¿Cómo podía esperar tener una relación normal con alguien como Sirius Black?

—No es eso, es solo que... —¿Qué? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué no quería que la gente supiera por vergüenza? Además, ni siquiera era real, sólo quería ganar una apuesta. ¿Para qué echar a perder su reputación por una apuesta?—. Quisiera mantener esto solo entre nosotros... temo por ti —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí —explicó, incorporándose un poco nuevamente—. Imagina si alguna de mis ex parejas se entera, podría tratar de hacerte daño por celos. ¿No lo crees? —¿Sonaba lógico? No tenía idea, pero esperaba que Severus se lo creyera.

Severus sólo asintió. No estaba del todo convencido. Si sabía que Sirius contaba con una larga lista de ex parejas, más grande que la de la mayoría de los estudiantes y creyó recordar que en alguna ocasión, algunas chicas habían atacado a su pareja en turno por celos. ¿Habría sido cierto? No recordaba.

—¿Qué pasará después de la graduación?

Después de la graduación. Ni siquiera lo había pensado pues era hasta dentro de un mes, y esperaba que para ese entonces, ya hubiera ganado la apuesta. Bien...

—Se lo diremos al mundo si tú quieres.

 

***

 

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No había duda. El tono de voz no había cambiado demasiado. Había pensado que la suerte había estado de su lado al no habérselo topado durante el poco tiempo que había estado ahí. ¿Podría equivocarse? Por supuesto que sí, pero eran muy raras las ocasiones en que eso sucedía, y en esta ocasión, su cerebro le gritaba que reconocía esa voz.

Se giró lentamente, poniendo su postura más adusta y preparándose para lo peor. Y ahí estaba, tan atractivo como siempre aunque estuviera por cumplir cincuenta. La magia hacía mucho por preservar la vida de los magos alargando las etapas de la vida, y en esos momentos, era evidente que la magia de Sirius había sido más dadivosa con Black que con él.

—Severus... tú...

—¿Qué demonios quieres Black?

Sirius detuvo su andar, casi sintiendo cómo el veneno de las palabras de Severus atravesaba su corazón y un gélido viento lo rodeaba. Nunca se había sentido así ante la presencia de alguien, nunca había sentido tanto odio expelido hacia su persona. ¿Cómo alguien a quien tenía más de treinta años de no ver, podía odiarlo tanto? ¿Sería acaso que aún… lo odiaba por eso?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... —musitó, sin saber qué decir.

—Y esperaba que pasara mucho más antes de tener que volver a verte. 

Severus pensó rápidamente. Había sido una mala decisión salir a los jardines, si quería irse de ahí, tendría que regresar por donde había venido, pasando al lado de Sirius para entrar al vestíbulo y de ahí a la zona de apariciones. Quizás, si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, lo dejaría en paz.

—Si no tienes nada que decir vete Black, de seguro Potter te espera —masculló, después de que Sirius guardara silencio.

Sirius no sabía qué decir. No había visto a Severus desde la escuela, desde aquel momento en que todo había salido mal...

 

***

 

Sirius se deleitó con los sonidos que emitía el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Acomodó su cuerpo de manera que descansara casi por completo sobre el cuerpo de Severus. Su mano reptó entre los cuerpos, posicionándose sobre la intimidad del otro, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir dentro de un beso voraz. Los brazos de Severus cruzaron su cuello hasta su espalda y lo acercaron aún más a él, pareciendo querer fusionar sus cuerpos con la cercanía. Sirius rompió el beso, recorriendo su boca hacia el níveo cuello que se le ofrecía sin reparos, su mano logró liberar el botón y la pretina del pantalón de Severus, abriéndose paso entre la ropa interior hasta hacerse de la intimidad del otro.

—No... —gimió Severus, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo real por detener los avances de Sirius. Un furioso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo las caricias de Black, como lo tomaba entre sus dedos y lo recorría de la base hasta la punta en un rítmico movimiento que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

Acomodándose sobre Severus, Sirius tomó su propia intimidad y la frotó junto a la del otro, moviendo su mano de manera lenta y pausada en el afán de volver loco a Severus. Después de casi tres meses, empezaba a sentirse diferente, empezaba a pensar cada vez menos en la bendita apuesta y cada vez más en el tiempo que faltaba para volver a ver a Severus en la parte más lejana del lago, el lugar que se había vuelta tan especial para ellos dos.

Le gustaba la timidez con la que Severus se desenvolvía, no queriendo pero al mismo tiempo siendo traicionado por su cuerpo. Le gustaba el ceño fruncido con el que siempre lo recibía, y la rapidez con la que desaparecía cuando lo besaba. En ese corto tiempo había podido conocer más de Severus que en los casi siete años anteriores. Sabía que le gustaba el chocolate, sobre todo las ranas de chocolate con relleno de menta y yerbabuena. Sabía que amaba las pociones con locura. Sabía que no le gustaba el jugo de calabaza, se había dado cuenta cuando lo observaba durante las comidas y como siempre que había jugo de calabaza, él no bebía de las innumerables jarras que ponían los elfos para los estudiantes.

Había tantos pequeños detalles en Severus que por un momento deseó conocerlos todos, empezando por los más banales. ¿Cuál sería el color favorito de Severus? De seguro el negro. ¿Y su sueño en la vida? Eso no lo sabía. Rodó los ojos internamente. ¿En qué momento había cambiado su perspectiva de Severus?

Un ahogado gemido lo regresó a la realidad. La visión era excitante. Severus con sus mejillas arreboladas y tratando de cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos mientras la otra reposaba en su pecho, arrugando la tela de su camisa. Su propia camisa abierta de par en par, dándole una visión casi completa de su pálido torso que subía y bajaba de forma acelerada. Estaba a punto de terminar. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano, atrapando los labios de Severus en un hambriento beso, tragando sus gemidos al momento en que sentía que llegaba al clímax.

Solo le quedó derrumbarse a su lado cuando le fallaron las fuerzas. El sopor que lo envolvió lo hizo sentir muy bien, tan bien como no se sentía desde hacía años. Volteó a su lado, escuchando como la respiración a su lado bajaba de intensidad hasta convertirse en una lenta harmonía.

¿Qué haría ahora? Faltaba casi un mes para el fin de cursos, y honestamente, tenía cada vez menos intensiones de terminar eso que había entre ellos, como quisieran catalogarlo, al terminar la escuela. Pettigrew ya no le había dicho nada desde hacía más de un mes, lo más probable era que lo hubiera olvidado, y si así había sido, mucho mejor, podría continuar con esa situación y ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas sin ningún remordimiento.

Sí, quizás todo había comenzado como una tonta apuesta, pero sus sentimientos había ido cambiando lentamente, y ahora, sabía que sentía algo por Severus. Sentía que podía llegar a ser auténtico con Severus, sin tener que ocultar ningún aspecto de su personalidad. Sentía que era en verdad compatible con Severus. Quizás aún era demasiado pronto para estar pensando en esas cosas, pero siempre había tenido buena intuición y en esta ocasión le decía que Severus era una persona especial.

Dejaría que las cosas fluyeran.

 

***

 

Lucius Malfoy terminó el último trago de licor que quedaba en su copa con lentitud. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Acaso Remus le había confesado que había estado enamorado de él desde la escuela? ¿Era acaso eso posible? 

Levantó su vista y la dirigió hacia las paredes cubiertas de libros de su despacho. Alguno tenía que ayudar. Con un Accio, elevó su varita apuntando a los múltiples libreros y llamó algún libro que hablara sobre los hombres lobos. Dos ejemplares salieron de su sitio y cayeron graciosamente sobre su regazo. "Anarquía lupina: porqué los licántropos no merecen vivir", por Emerett Picardy, un libro que le había dado un miembro de la sociedad de padres de familia cuando había ido a su mansión a exigirle que corrieran al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts porque era un hombre lobo cuando Draco estaba en tercer año. Al enterarse de que era Remus, lo había ignorado por completo. Estaba seguro de que Remus sería incapaz de hacerles daño a los alumnos, aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba, era algo extraño en él que en ese momento no le hubiera dado curiosidad por ir a buscarlo él mismo. Al final, Remus se había ido de Hogwarts por su propio pie y no había vuelto a escuchar de él hasta la batalla final. 

El otro libro parecía ser un poco más útil: "Rómulo y Remo: El origen del hombre lobo", de autor desconocido. Empezó a hojearlo un poco, leyendo aquí y allá frases entrecortadas, escaneando las hojas en busca de algún indicio de lo que buscaba a falta de índice.

"...la mordida es contagiosa..."

"...maldición de luna llena... Poción matalobos..."

"...hambre de sangre..."

"...monógamo..."

Su vista se detuvo en esa página. Ahí debía haber algo que le ayudara a comprender mejor la situación.

"...la monogamia es una característica que no muchas criaturas practican, pero, a diferencia de la mayoría, los hombres lobos no solo pertenecen a una pareja, sino que tienden a permanecer toda la vida con ella. 

A diferencia de sus antepasados, los lobos, pertenecientes a la especie Canis lupus, los hombres lobos pueden tener una vida casi completamente normal, excepto aquellas noches de luna llena donde se remontan a su verdadera ancestría, donde el lobo toma el control de sus cuerpos. Son pocas las características que han retenido estos individuos de sus antepasados, quizás la más notable sea la monogamia. Los hombres lobos son una especie monógama, es decir, forman una pareja que no se disolverá hasta la muerte de uno de sus miembros. Cuando esto sucede, al otro sólo le queda vivir en soledad, en espera de que no sea consumido por la tristeza de la ausencia de su amado.

Una vez que ha elegido pareja, un hombre lobo no volverá a escoger otra diferente, jamás..."

—Jamás... —susurró. 

¿A eso se había referido Remus con que nunca hubo nadie más?

La idea le cayó como un gran peso sobre su cabeza. ¿Sería acaso posible que Remus lo hubiera escogido a él como su pareja para toda la vida a la corta edad de diecisiete años? Indudablemente era una revelación. ¿Qué haría con esa información? Definitivamente aprovecharla. Una sonrisa verdaderamente honesta surcó sus labios por primera vez en años. Quizás esto era lo que siempre había estado buscando, algo que tal vez ya había encontrado antes pero que no había sabido aprovechar. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 

***

 

—Un año más que termina, un año más que se nos va. Una nueva generación que se une a la creciente legión de magos responsables que...

Sirius bostezó de aburrimiento. Dumbledore siempre se explayaba demasiado en los discursos de fin de cursos, aunque este fuera el último que escucharía. Lo que si es que estaba ansioso. Hoy, después de la fiesta de fin de cursos iba a pedirle algo muy importante a Severus. Iba a pedirle que fuera su novio oficial. 

Esos tres meses lo habían cambiado. No. Severus lo había cambiado. Con su carácter a veces tosco y hasta cierto punto tímido, lo había cambiado. Había llegado a conocer al verdadero Severus, o al menos eso pensaba. Disfrutaba pasar las tardes en su compañía. Disfrutaba los besos y caricias candentes que compartían. Disfrutaba las diatribas de Severus sobre pociones que la mitad del tiempo no entendía.

Esa noche quería presentarlo antes sus amigos como su novio. Sabía que James lo apoyaría, siendo el novio de Lily y con aparentes ganas de hacer esa relación permanente, James no se arriesgaría a hacerle algo a Severus, amigo de Lily. También sabía que Remus lo apoyaría, con su carácter tan dulce, aunque desde hacía unos días había estado muy decaído, y aunque entre James y él habían tratado de que le contara la razón de su tristeza Remus sólo les había dicho que había cortado con alguien a quien había estado viendo pero que ahora no valía la pena. 

El único que le preocupaba era Peter. Tenía mucho tiempo sin mencionar la supuesta apuesta y esperaba que la hubiera olvidado por completo. Si acaso, tomaría la precaución de ponerlo sobre aviso de no decirle nada a Severus y olvidar por completo la apuesta. Con lo bien que estaba la situación entre ellos, no creía necesaria esa información. 

Finalizando el banquete de fin de cursos, invitaría a Severus a pasar unos días en su casa. Tenía entendido que la relación de Severus con su padre no era muy buena y su madre había fallecido años atrás. No creía que hubiera problemas y estaba casi seguro de que Severus aceptaría. Además, sería el último verano que pasaría con su familia. Estaba harto de sus creencias sobre la supremacía de la sangre. Ya había hablado con James y le había dicho que lo iba a apoyar en su decisión e inclusive le había ofrecido su casa.

El sonido de aplausos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El discurso había terminado, y al instante, abundantes fuentes de comida y bebida aparecieron en las mesas. Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las casas y el gran comedor estaba revestido en sus flamantes colores rojo y dorado. 

—¡Al fin terminó la escuela! —chilló James.

Lily a su lado sólo sonrió, al igual que Remus enfrente de ella. 

—¿Ya saben qué van a hacer ahora? —preguntó Frank Longbottom, acercándose a ellos.

James sonrió.

—Sirius y yo nos enrolaremos en la academia de aurores en septiembre —explicó, tomando un gran trozo de carne de una de las fuentes.

—Yo quisiera estudiar legislación mágica —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Esperaba poder ayudar a todos los hombres lobos que tenía que sufrir discriminación por su condición con leyes nuevas.

—¿Y tú Lily?

—Yo aún no lo sé, creo que tomaré un tiempo antes de decidir...

La plática siguió, pero Sirius no podía poner atención. Su mirada estaba puesta fijamente sobre Antonin Dolohov que estaba misteriosamente cerca de Severus y susurrándole cosas al oído. ¿Qué demonios tenía que estar ese Slytherin susurrándole cosas a Severus justo en el banquete de despedida? Por un momento se sintió celoso y después razonó que tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, Severus era su pareja. Pudo ver como el rostro de Severus permanecía serio para después mostrarse ligeramente sorprendido. Dolohov posó su mano sobre el hombro de Severus y presionó un poco. Severus asintió y después Dolohov se levantó para irse a sentar con otros Slytherin que nunca le habían dado buena espina. Después de eso, Severus se quedó muy serio y dejó de comer. ¿Qué le habría dicho Dolohov?

 

***

 

—¿No vienes? —preguntó James sorprendido. 

Lily y Remus voltearon a verlo también. ¿Por qué Sirius no iba a acompañarlos a la torna fiesta en su sala común, la última noche que pasarían en el castillo? 

—Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, los alcanzaré más tarde, lo prometo.

James sonrió levantando una ceja.

—¿Echando una última cana al aire?

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Algo así.

—Bien, te esperamos más tarde entonces, la fiesta será espectacular.

Sirius solo asintió y se despidió de sus amigos, dirigiéndose al séptimo piso donde le había pedido a Severus que lo esperara en frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, justo después del banquete. Cuando llegó, Severus ya estaba ahí, recargado sobre el tapiz. Sirius sonrió.

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —preguntó Severus.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Severus lo observó caminar frente a una pared un par de veces. Para su sorpresa, una puerta de madera con patrones intrincados se materializó frente a ellos.

—Vamos. 

Sirius tomó su mano, abriendo la puerta con la otra. Una amplia habitación se presentó ante ellos. Pinturas de ambientes en tonos ocres adornaban las paredes. Una chimenea ardía cálidamente, inundando la habitación con un fulgor bailarín. Unos cuantos muebles y una amplia cama completaban el cuadro. 

Sin siquiera permitirle recabar en lo que aquella habitación implicaba, Sirius se adelantó y rodeó la cintura del otro con sus brazos, atrapando sus labios en un beso. La imagen de Dolohov posando su mano sobre el hombro de Severus lo hizo sentirse por unos momentos, inseguro. Fue por eso que había tomado esa decisión.

El beso se volvió hambriento, dominante y necesitado, como queriendo demostrar quien mandaba. Sirius rompió el beso, bajando su boca para probar el cuello de Severus quien solo levantó su rostro, brindándole espacio.

—Severus... —susurró entre besos—. Quiero... quiero hacerlo.

Severus se tensó. ¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacerlo? ¡¿Hacerlo?! Sirius Black quería hacerlo. La boca sobre su cuello no dejaba de moverse, moviendo su cuello, chupando y lamiendo. Estaba seguro que aquello dejaría una visible marca en su sensible piel.

¿Estaba listo para esto? ¿En verdad estaba listo para entregarse a Sirius de esa manera? No estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de nada. Su corazón saltaba de alegría y gozo cada vez que Sirius lo besaba, cada vez que lo acompañaba por las tardes, cada vez que le traía chocolates, pero su mente aún tenía ese pequeño atisbo de duda ante toda la situación. ¿Todo esto era real? El par de manos que en esos momentos estaban desabrochando su camisa se sentían muy reales.

—Severus... por favor... 

Sirius no podía escuchar ninguna respuesta de Severus, pero la falta de resistencia, y como el cuerpo ante él parecía abrirse poco a poco le daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Deteniendo sus besos y tomando una de sus manos, Sirius dirigió a Severus hacia la cama y lo sentó sobre ella. Severus parecía metido en su propio mundo y por un momento detuvo sus acciones.

—¿Severus? —preguntó una vez que lo tuvo recostado debajo de él con los primeros botones de la camisa abierta.

Severus volteó a verlo, deleitándose en sus oscuros ojos azules, tan diferentes a sus aburridos ojos negros. ¿Estaba listo para esto? Su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Era la última vez que se verían? Ni siquiera habían discutido qué sucedería después de aquella noche. ¿Es que acaso esto era una despedida? ¿Eso era lo que era? Y más aún, después de la propuesta que le había dado Dolohov...

¿Qué hacer?

Se concentró en esos ojos azules que parecían solo esperar una respuesta para continuar. Lo deseaba, vaya que lo deseaba, y más que eso, lo amaba con locura. Entonces, tomó una decisión. Por una vez en su vida dejaría que su corazón decidiera, ignoraría todas las alarmas de su calculadora mente y se dedicaría a sentir. Entregaría su corazón con la esperanza de no estar tomando una decisión equivocada.

Levantó sus manos, tomando el rostro de Sirius entre ellas y lo jaló lentamente hasta conectar con sus labios en un dulce beso. Sirius entendió. 

Lo que siguió fue algo que nunca olvidaría. Sirius lo desvistió lentamente, besando cada trozo de piel que se iba asomando. Veneró su piel como si fuera un elixir, dejando besos de mariposa aquí y allá. Un fuerte rubor se instaló en sus mejillas cuando se encontró totalmente desnudo mientras que Sirius aún tenía la camisa y el pantalón puestos.

Envalentonándose, deshizo cada uno de los botones de la blanca camisa, deleitándose en la musculosa estructura que se mostró ante él poco después. No se cansaba de observar los turgentes pectorales del otro esculpidos por años de ser cazador en el equipo de quidditch.

Sirius solo lo observaba con una sonrisa jocosa dejándose hacer, como indicándole que prosiguiera con el resto de la ropa. Tragando, deshizo el cinturón y bajó la pretina de los pantalones. Con algo de impaciencia, Sirius removió lo que quedaba de sus ropas, quedando esplendorosamente desnudo ante Severus. Éste no pudo evitar que su sonrojo se intensificara al ver a Sirius totalmente desnudo por primera vez. Por un momento se consideró inferior por su cuerpo delgado y escaso músculos, sintiendo el impulso de cubrirse.

—No lo hagas —musitó Sirius, al verlo tratar de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos—. Eres perfecto —explicó, atrapando sus brazos nuevamente y dedicándose a conocer su cuerpo por completo.

Sirius se sentía embriagado. Severus se le entregó como nunca nadie. Se contorsionó ante sus caricias, gimiendo quedamente al principio, para después ser incapaz de contener los lujuriosos sonidos que escapaban de su garganta con cada uno de sus toques.

Se tomó su tiempo en llevar a Severus a la enajenación, deleitándose con la lechosa piel sin marcas y las suaves curvas que su cuerpo prometía. Besando y marcado cada trozo de piel que se ofrecía a su paso. Lo hizo gritar de placer al tomar su hombría entre sus labios y lo sintió temblar al comenzar a prepararlo. Un atisbo fugaz de temor cruzó el semblante de Severus al verlo acomodarse sobre él.

—Severus... ¿estás listo? —preguntó. Si por un momento Severus dudaba y quería detenerse, con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo complacería.

Vio a Severus tragar. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración acelerada, su cabello estaba desperdigado en las almohadas donde reposaba una de sus manos, mientras que la otra estaba fija sobre su hombro, las esbeltas piernas ancladas a su cadera. Solo unos segundos después, Severus asintió.

Fue un éxtasis. La manera en que Sirius lo hizo suyo, la manera en que lo poseyó, la manera en que manipuló su cuerpo para hacerlo llegar al clímax y tocar las estrellas con la punta de sus dedos. Lo besó una y otra vez, moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de una rítmica danza, y Severus solo podía gemir incontroladamente, entregándose al placer de sentirse finalmente en total conexión con alguien, de sentir que finalmente era lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien se fijara en él.

—Sirius... Sirius... —Por más que trataba de evitarlo, no podía evitar que el nombre de su amado se escapara de sus labios. Lo amaba tanto.

Sirius estaba al borde del éxtasis. Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, y solo se ocupaba de llenarse de Severus, de la pasión que parecía exudar por cada uno de sus poros y su cuerpo se contorsionaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. 

Culminar con un beso fue como tocar el nirvana. Sus cuerpos se arquearon hasta que ya no pudieron más, para después colapsar uno sobre el otro con sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus cuerpos sudorosos. Sirius le dio un último beso necesitado antes de incorporarse un poco y desplomarse a su lado, aun tratando de recuperar la respiración. Aquello había sido intenso, tan intenso como no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera sido con algún amante anterior. Definitivamente Severus era especial.

Estuvieron recostados de lado en completo silencio, observándose con pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios, ninguno queriendo romper el momento, pero Sirius tuvo que hacerlo.

—Severus... ¿te gustaría pasar unos días en mi casa?

Severus abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

—Sí... —repitió Sirius, incorporándose un poco y tomando valor—, que si quisieras ir a pasar unos días a mi casa, después de todo, mis padres están de viaje y me la iba a pasar un tiempo solo antes de poder visitar a James y a los demás.

Severus se incorporó. Potter y los demás...

—¿Ya les dijiste?

—No, pero pienso hacerlo, por eso quisiera que vinieras conmigo —terminó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Tragando, Severus asintió con una sonrisa. Estaba muy nervioso, pero parecía que al fin las cosas iban en serio. Quizás aún no conocería a los padres de Sirius, no que le emocionara la idea, y mucho menos quería presentarle a su padre, que a estas alturas probablemente lo creyera muerto, pero los merodeadores le darían su lugar como la pareja de Sirius, y eso hizo que las mariposas revolotearan frenéticamente en su estómago.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la última fiesta de nuestras casas antes de partir mañana temprano?

Se vistieron entre besos y tiernas caricias, acomodándose las ropas lo más que pudieron para parecer decentes y salieron de la sala de los menesteres. Sirius le había dicho que lo acompañaría hasta el primer piso, antes de dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos pues todos festejaban el último día de cursos.

Caminaron tomados de las manos, Severus aún con las mejillas sonrosadas hasta llegar al vestíbulo del primer piso. Sin importarle si alguien lo podría ver, tomó a Severus, acercándolo a él nuevamente y tomó sus labios en un último beso de despedida, al menos por ese día.

—Vaya, vaya, Sirius, no pensé que podrías lograrlo pero parece que sí. Ganaste la apuesta.

El beso se congeló y Sirius supo en ese mismo instante que una tromba estaba por caer sobre ellos. Este debía ser el momento menos oportuno para la aparición de Peter allí.

—¿De qué está hablando, Sirius? —preguntó Severus en un susurro con la voz entrecortada. No, esto no podía ser cierto.

—Demonios, y yo que quería usar esos diez galeones para comprarme golosinas. Esperaba que Snivellus pudiera resistirse a tus encantos —dijo Pettigrew en forma jocosa—, pero parece que al final, todos siempre caen por una calentura. Maldita sea Snivellus, ¿qué acaso no podías mantener las piernas cerradas al menos hasta mañana? Demonios. Te daré tu dinero en la fiesta Sirius.

—¡Cállate Peter y vete de aquí! —gritó Sirius, sintiendo como la desesperación lo inundaba. No, esto no podía estar pasando.

Pettigrew calló en el acto, viéndolo fijamente sin entender. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? 

—Pero...

—¡Vete! —Peter frunció el ceño y se fue. Y él que había ido a buscar a Sirius porque se estaba perdiendo la fiesta del año. Ya después le pediría a Sirius que le explicara.

Severus empezó a temblar. No, esto no podía ser cierto. 

—Me engañaste... —susurró—. Me engañaste... —repitió, subiendo el tono de voz pero sin poder levantar la mirada.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No quería creerlo. Empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que salir lastimado? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto? ¿Qué acaso en su vida pasada había hecho cosas malas? 

—Severus... escúchame...

Levantó la vista de golpe al sentir unas manos sujetarlo de los brazos. Sirius lo veía fijamente con algo parecido a la súplica en su mirada.

—Severus, todo esto es un malentendido, créeme, puedo explicarlo...

—¡No me toques! —gritó, deshaciéndose del agarre y sintiendo como un torrente de lágrimas se desbocaba por su rostro sin poder evitarlo. ¿Así que todo esto había sido solo un juego? ¿Una apuesta?

Sintió que la respiración se le iba. Tenía que haber confiado en su mente, en sus instintos. Pero es que... se había sentido tan feliz... habían sido los tres meses más felices de su vida.

—¿Fue divertido Black? ¿Jugar conmigo de esa manera?

—No, espera Severus, no entiendes, yo—

—¡No entiendo qué Black! —gritó, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡¿Que apostaste con Pettigrew para acostarte conmigo?! ¡Con el tonto e iluso Snivellus!

Lentamente sus pasos lo hicieron retroceder, sintiendo como la tristeza se iba combinando con ira.

—¡¿Fue divertido hacerme creer que te gustaba?! ¡¿Qué me querías?! ¡Aprovechándote de que yo te a...! —Ni siquiera podía decirlo. No ahora.

Sirius tragó profundo. ¿Severus había estado a punto de decir que lo amaba? No, esto no podía estar pasando, las cosas no podían estarse arruinando de esta manera.

—Espera Severus, espera por favor. Tienes que escucharme. —La desesperación comenzaba a inundarlo. Tenía que explicarle. Tenía que hacerle entender que si bien todo había empezado como una apuesta, sus sentimientos habían ido cambiando. Ahora estaba seguro—. Severus por favor, yo te amo...

—¡¡Cállate!! —Su espalda había topado con la puerta principal del colegio, incapaz de retroceder más si no la abría.

En un movimiento fluido, sacó su varita y la apuntó a Sirius quien detuvo su avance. Su mirada era borrosa por las lágrimas que no dejaba de fluir. 

—¡Deja de mentir! Eres un ser vil Black. Te desprecio —musitó. 

La rabia fue suplantando a la ira. Nunca más. Nunca más dejaría que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos ¡Jamás! Su mirada se oscureció y las lágrimas se detuvieron.

—Severus déjame explicarte, por favor. Las cosas no fueron así...

Sirius detuvo su explicación cuando Severus levantó la varita haciendo una floritura. Al instante, las puertas principales se abrieron, mostrando la tarde fresca que anunciaba una oscuridad sin luna.

—Te arrepentirás Black... Aunque sea lo último que haga... ¡Te arrepentirás!

Severus corrió hacia los jardines del colegio, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían de nuevo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se oscurecía. Esta sería la última vez, la última vez que jugarían con él.

—¡Severus, espera!

Sirius corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, maldiciendo los segundos valiosos que había perdido al quedarse observando a Severus desaparecer por las puertas principales.

—¡Severus, déjame explicarte!

Se arrepentía una y mil veces no habérselo dicho antes. Ahora estaba seguro de que Severus era para él como James decía que Lily era la chica perfecta para su vida. Quería pasar tiempo con él. Quería que compartieran sus vidas, pero primero, tenía que hacer que Severus lo escuchara.

Severus corrió hasta donde sabía, terminaban las protecciones anti aparición del colegio. Se detuvo unos momentos tratando de tomar aire, sintiendo como sus piernas dolían, además de la molestia que no lo había abandonado en su parte baja. Dio la vuelta, esperando encontrarse solo, sin embargo, pudo distinguir que Sirius poco a poco le daba alcance. Era ahora o nunca. Aceptaría la oferta que le había hecho Dolohov sobre unirse a un tal Lord Voldemort.

Lo último que vio Sirius fue una miraba de odio antes de que Severus desapareciera. 

 

***

 

Quería hacerlo sufrir. Quería que sufriera como él había sufrido. Quería que su corazón sangrara como el suyo, que se hiciera pedazos. 

Se convirtió en Mortífago, recibiendo la marca oscura. Obedeció a un ser ruin que quería dominar al mundo mágico, y aunque lo único que él quería era hacer pociones y obtener su venganza, tuvo que obedecer, tuvo que torturar y asesinar.

Pronto, obtuvo algo que le serviría. Una profecía que involucraba al ahijado de su propio “innombrable”. Eso lo haría sufrir. Llevado por el odio, le contó a su amo su descubrimiento, una profecía que auguraba su destrucción.

Pronto se arrepintió. No podía hacerle eso a Lily que había sido una de sus únicas amigas, y el solo pensar en el sufrimiento de... él... hizo que le estrujara el corazón. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no podía terminar de odiarlo con toda su alma?! ¡¿Por qué seguía preocupándose por él?! ¡¿Por qué seguía buscando noticias suyas en los periódicos, esperando que lo anunciaran muerto en cualquier momento después de los continuos ataques del Lord?!

No pudiendo más, acudió a Dumbledore pidiendo perdón. Su única salida fue regresar como un doble espía, y así lo siguió observando hasta que lo impensable sucedió. El Lord, desaparecido, un asesinato, trece muggles muertos, un dedo de una inmundicia que prefería no mencionar, los Potter muertos, y él... en Azkaban. ¿En qué momento todo eso había sucedido? Ni siquiera lo pudo razonar, solo le quedó quedarse bajo el yugo de Dumbledore, sabiendo que él estaba sufriendo en Azkaban, aunque, internamente, él también sufría. Nunca se imaginaría que lo volvería a ver.

 

***

 

—Severus...

Ahí estaba. La misma mirada que le había dirigido la última vez que lo había visto.

—Severus... lo siento mucho...

—Déjate de estupideces Black, que no te va.

Tenía que irse urgentemente antes de que el odio y el resentimiento resurgieran.

—Nunca me dejaste explicarte... —Severus guardó silencio mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión—. Sí, todo empezó como una apuesta, pero al final... terminé amándote.

Severus detuvo su andar justo cuando iba pasando a su lado.

—¿Qué es esto Black? ¿Tu última redención? ¿Necesitas que alguien te considere libre de pecado? —dijo con acidez sin perder su seria postura.

Sirius volteó a verlo y lo tomó de los brazos, sintiendo al siguiente instante, una varita clavarse en su garganta.

—Suéltame Black —masculló Severus con la voz ahogada. Su cercanía lo estaba asfixiando y su corazón había empezado a latir aceleradamente. Maldita sea. 

—No Severus, necesito que me escuches primero.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero quería que Severus lo escuchara, quería decirle la verdad de todo lo que había sucedido. Quería que le creyera que sus sentimientos al final habían sido genuinos. Quería que... ¿hubiera otra oportunidad? 

Su corazón se aceleró. Ahora que lo tenía así de cerca, pudo apreciar bien su rostro. Los años habían pasado, de eso no había duda, pero el joven Severus aún estaba ahí, en esos profundos ojos negros que lo veían con una mezcla de dolor e ira. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho que aún después de casi treinta años no podía verlo con otra cosa que no fuera desprecio?

—Sí... al principio todo fue una apuesta, pero caí en mi propio juego... y terminé enamorándome de ti.

—¡Eres un mentiroso!

Severus trató de liberarse, pero el agarre en sus brazos parecía de acero. ¿Cómo demonios los entrenaban en la academia de aurores? Viéndose imposibilitado para soltarse, presionó con más fuerza la varita en la garganta de Sirius, sacándole un quejido.

—Perdóname Severus... perdóname... por no decírtelo antes... recuerdo que esa noche iba a decirte toda la verdad, pero Pettigrew... Ya no importa... 

—Todo es tu culpa... Todo lo que pasó en mi vida es tu culpa...

—Severus—

—Por tu culpa me uní al señor tenebroso. —Sirius perdió la respiración, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Qué...?

—Por tu culpa... acepté la oferta de Dolohov. —Severus iba sintiendo como toda la ira acumulada se iba disipando, dando paso a la tristeza. Estaba cansado de sufrir, cansado de tener que siempre mantener su fría postura, cansado de no poder confiar en nadie más—. Por tu culpa... Lily murió... Quería hacerte daño... Quería que sufrieras... lo mismo que yo... 

Sirius bajó el rostro. Él lo sabía. Sabía que Severus había sido quien le había contado a Voldemort de la profecía. Sabía que Severus se había entregado al lado de la oscuridad poco después de terminado el colegio, cuando después de mucho buscar, nunca volvió a verlo, hasta ahora. Sabía que su hermano James y Lily habían muerto por culpa de esa maldita profecía, aunque también había sido en parte culpa suya por no aceptar ser el guardián secreto. 

—Funcionó... Perdí a mi hermano, a James, a Lily y pasé diecisiete años en Azkaban —dijo con una sonrisa triste, volteando a verlo nuevamente.

Severus tragó fuerte, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo y al mismo tiempo, más deprimido. ¿Había sido suficiente? No estaba seguro. ¿Cómo saberlo? Inspirando profundo, bajó su varita. Se sentía exhausto emocionalmente, solo quería irse a casa.

—Suéltame Black... —susurró—. Es suficiente... te perdono...

Severus sintió un tremendo peso levantarse de sus hombros. ¿Acaso esto era el perdón? ¿El descanso? ¿Así se sentía liberar finalmente esas cadenas que lo tenían arraigado a un doloroso pasado? Se sentía bien.

Sirius sintió una calidez rodear su corazón. Su rostro se iluminó e hizo lo que su siempre impulsivo carácter le indicó que hiciera. Acercó a Severus aún más a su cuerpo y lo besó. Lo besó como no recordaba haber besado a nadie. Lo besó con pasión desmedida, con toda la felicidad que en esos momentos embargaba su corazón, con una calidez que no sentía desde su adolescencia. La sorpresa más grande fue cuanto sintió reciprocidad en ese beso durante unos segundos, al menos hasta que Severus lo empujara, rompiendo el contacto, pero sin poder salir completamente de su agarre.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Black?!

Sirius observó con deleite, lo que parecía ser un pequeño sonrojo en la piel extremadamente pálida de Severus, enmarcado una mirada de enojo.

—¡Suéltame en este mismo instante o juro que te cruciaré hasta que me quede sin voz! —masculló, tratando de moverse dentro del agarre.

—Severus —murmuró sin hacerle caso—. ¿Me darías una oportunidad...? 

—¡Eres un idiota, Black! —Sirius lo liberó del agarre y lo observó irse a paso rápido hacia el vestíbulo, de seguro a la zona de apariciones.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Se había reencontrado con Severus, al fin le había contado toda la verdad y le pidió perdón. Severus lo había perdonado y una pesada carga emocional parecía haberse levantado de ambos. Confesiones habían sido hechas. Sí, quizás habían sido en parte su culpa que Severus se hubiera unido a los mortífagos o que James y Lily hubieran muerto, pero ya no valía la pena quedarse en el pasado, no ahora cuando al fin se sentía libre de tomar sus decisiones y ser feliz con ellas.

Sí, el tiempo había pasado, y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Quizás sus sentimientos no fueran los mismos que cuando era un adolescente, pero sabía que seguía queriendo a Severus, que nunca había dejado de quererlo y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Ahora, lo que podía hacer era madurar sus sentimientos, volverlos tan intensos como antes, pero con la madurez que ahora lo rodeaba. 

Lo que más lo hacía feliz, era que Severus no le había dicho que no, y si algo caracterizaba a Sirius Black, era su perseverancia. Volvería con Severus y tendría su final feliz.

 

***

 

No había sido difícil averiguar donde trabajaba Remus. Pasando el fin de semana de la fiesta de compromiso, Lucius había puesto a trabajar a sus investigadores para que averiguaran todo sobre Remus. Ahora sabía que tenía una librería propia en el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Flourish & Blotts en el Callejón Diagon, una librería que poco a poco se había ido haciendo de renombre por su amplio y variado acervo de libros y por la amabilidad con la que se trataba a la clientela. No era para menos.

Era lunes por la mañana, poco tiempo después de la hora de apertura de la librería. Dada la hora, esperaba que ésta aún se encontrara vacía. Se adentró, admirando inmediatamente los amplios pasillos atiborrados de libros que guardaban un perfecto orden, a diferencia de los encaramados pasillos de Flourish & Blotts. Ya comenzaba a gustarle el ambiente. 

Caminó lentamente por uno de los pasillos, detectando un sonido de alguien acomodando libros, ese tenía que ser Remus. Hasta donde sabía, trabajaba solo, aunque no entendía cómo es que se daba abasto. Entonces lo vio al fondo del pasillo, subido en un banquillo y acomodando unos libros, sin embargo, al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que sus manos parecían moverse estando vacías. Se acercó a paso sigiloso hasta estar a pocos metros y decidió hacer acto de presencia.

—Buenos días Remus.

Lupin trastabilló, moviendo su mano de manera precipitada y un sonido seco se escuchó contra el piso, como si algo se hubiera caído pero no había nada. ¿Qué demonios...?

—¿Lucius? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó bajando del banquillo y agachándose a recoger algo. Lo vio tantear el piso un poco, pareciendo reconocer algo con el tacto, para después levantarse como si lo hubiera recogido, pero seguían sin ver nada en sus manos.

—¿Qué...?

—Es el Libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad. —Lucius abrió los ojos en sorpresa, recordando que el Libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad había sido adquirido alguna vez por Flourish & Blotts costándoles una pequeña fortuna, pero nunca lo había podido encontrar. Entonces, ¿cómo...?—. Flourish & Blotts no sabía que si usan magia para convocarlos, tienden a ir hacia el sentido contrario —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por eso nunca los encontraron. Yo pude conseguir cinco ejemplares y espero venderlos todos, sería una pequeña fortuna que haría crecer mucho mi negocio.

Subió nuevamente al banquillo y acomodó el ejemplar que estaba entre sus manos antes de bajar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes leerlo si no puedes hacer magia en él? —preguntó sintiendo curiosidad.

—Es muy sencillo en realidad, hasta pareciera que fue una broma del autor.

Remus tomó uno de los tomos que parecían quedar en una caja que reposaba en el piso, lo colocó entre sus manos y musitó—: Quisiera leer un poco.

Al instante, el libro se materializó entre sus manos, mostrando un ejemplar en color azul celeste y en la portada, en letras estilizadas en color dorado rezaba “Libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad”.

—Solo tienes que decirle que quieres leer un poco mientras el libro está en tus manos. Vuelve a ser invisible después de quince minutos, así que tienes que estar diciéndoselo cada cierto tiempo si quieres seguir leyendo.

Lucius bufó incrédulo. Lo que hacían algunos magos para que sus libros fueran originales.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Lucius? Dudo que falte algún libro en tu inmensa biblioteca si sigue siendo tan grande como estaba la última vez que la vi.

Su voz era tan dulce como la recordaba. Ahora, con una luz diferente proveniente de los altos ventanales que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, podía apreciar sus increíbles ojos dorados, tan característicos de su condición.

—He de decir que el Libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad sería una gran adición a mi colección—

—En ese caso, te envolveré un ejemplar si deseas llevártelo, sígueme —dijo Remus, interrumpiéndolo, tomando uno de los ejemplares y dirigiéndose al mostrador.

—Espera Remus. —Lucius detuvo su andar con un suave toque en su hombre, haciendo que Remus volteara a verlo—. Eso no es todo. Deseo que me aceptes una invitación a cenar.

Remus borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y bajó la mirada. No era lo que esperaba cuando había visto a Lucius, aunque, en realidad, no sabía lo que esperaba. Su corazón latía aceleradamente con la cercanía de Malfoy, pero se había decidido a no sufrir más. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a buscarlo?

—Lucius, te lo dije en la fiesta de compromiso de Draco... Yo—

—Sé lo que dijiste Remus —insistió Lucius, interrumpiéndolo—, y considero que tus argumentos no son los suficientemente sólidos para rechazar mi propuesta.

—¿Qué?

Lucius se acercó a él nuevamente, quedando frente a él y se encargó de hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ellos rodeando su cintura y besando sus labios. Remus ahogó un gemido de sorpresa ante la acción, pero no pudo resistirse. Después de tantos años de desear sentirlo nuevamente, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo y su corazón lo obligaran a entregarse completamente al beso. Sus manos se elevaron solas, rodeando el cuello de Lucius y deseando acercarlo más a sí mismo, aunque fuera físicamente imposible. 

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Lucius rompió el beso, dando una última succión a los suaves labios de Remus y dedicándose a observar su obra de arte.

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas. Sus labios se habían hinchado ligeramente por el beso, mostrándose rosados y llenos. Su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada, y cuando abrió sus ojos pudo deleitarse con esas pupilas mieles brillantes que lo veían con ansias.

—Lucius... No quiero sufrir más.

—Remus... confía en mí... No tenemos ya nada que perder —terminó, alejándose un paso de él—. Compraré esos cinco ejemplares Remus, y vendré por ellos a las siete. Espero que estén listos al igual que tú para aceptar mi invitación a cenar, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Lucius se le acercó de nuevo, atrapando sus labios en un beso posesivo que ahora solo duró unos segundos, pero que hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Unos instantes después, Lucius había desaparecido.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Acababa de aceptar una cita de Lucius Malfoy? Su voluntad se había ido por el retrete solo con verlo nuevamente. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿En realidad tendrían otra oportunidad? Un atisbo de esperanza se anidó en su corazón. En verdad, no tenía nada que perder.

 

***

 

—¡Ese idiota! —gritó Severus, vaporizando el ramo de flores que hasta unos segundos atrás había reposado en el recibidor de su casa. 

Dirigió su mirada a la tarjeta que tenía sujeta entre sus manos, dándole vuelta y observando la dedicatoria con la desordenada letra que sin duda pertenecía a Sirius.

 

“Solo una oportunidad, solo eso”.

 

Caminó hasta su despacho, abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio, revelando una pequeña montaña de tarjetas del mismo material con mensajes similares. Una diaria desde hacía poco más de cinco meses. No había devuelto ningún mensaje y todos los motivos florales los había incinerado. Desafortunadamente se lo había encontrado un par de veces en el callejón Diagon cuando había ido a buscar ingredientes para pociones; desconocía como es que Black siempre sabía cuándo iba a ir, y aprovechaba para insistirle por una oportunidad. En una de esas ocasiones lo había besado de nuevo, solo para ganarse una mordida y que perdiera todo su cabello por culpa de un hechizo.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Black? ¿Qué acaso pensaba que era una chica que caería con detalles finos y palabras bonitas? Y aun así, ¿por qué no había tirado ninguno de los mensajes? Se resistía a admitir cualquier cosa a sí mismo.

Guardó la tarjeta junto con las otras y observó otro documento que reposaba sobre su escritorio. La invitación para la boda de Harry y Draco que se llevaría a cabo al mes siguiente. Después de asistir sorpresivamente a la fiesta de compromiso, Draco le había insistido hasta el cansancio que no había fuerza humana o mágica ahora que lo retuviera de asistir a su boda, y tenía razón. Lo más malo que podía pasar ya había sucedido.

Pensó por un momento en las más de cien tarjetas en su cajón. No eran promesas de amor y reconciliación. Ninguno de los mensajes profesaba amor, algo que hubiera considerado completamente insulso, hablaban más bien de promesas, de oportunidades. La mayoría de ellas con un solitario “Por favor”.

Observó el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Frío y vacío, sin nada ni nadie que le hiciera compañía. Suspiró. ¿Estaba en realidad a gusto con su actual situación? No, por supuesto que no. 

Estaba harto de la soledad.

 

***

 

—¡Muchas felicidades Harry! —dijo Remus con entusiasmo abrazándolo.

La ceremonia había sido esplendorosa, digna de un Malfoy y ahora, la fiesta se encontraba en su completo apogeo.

—Muchas gracias Remus —respondió Harry con el mismo entusiasmo, viendo al hombre que esperaba detrás de Remus. Había sido toda una sorpresa para Harry saber que Remus y Lucius estaban saliendo oficialmente, y debía admitir que nunca había visto a Remus tan feliz. Draco solo le había dado su apoyo a su padre, contento de al fin no verlo tan solo.

Lucius también los felicitó nuevamente para después tomar a Remus de la mano y llevarlo a la pista para el baile de apertura. Al llegar al centro de la pista, tomó a Remus por la cintura, comenzando a moverse marcando el paso. Sus ojos conectaron con los de Remus que lo veía con una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no se cansaba de ver desde que la relación entre ambos había comenzado. 

Bailaron un par de canciones, sumidos en un cómodo e íntimo silencio, solo abrazados y disfrutando de las suaves melodías de la pequeña orquesta. Llegada la medianoche, Lucius los separó un poco para desconcierto de Remus, a quien le dio un corto beso.

—Acompáñame a la terraza Remus.

Remus asintió, sintiendo el agarre de Lucius sobre su muñeca y jalándolo hacia una de las puertas que daba a una terraza privada. La noche era fresca, la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba la noche y la magia que irradiaba de la mansión parecía rodearlos, creando un ambiente místico.

Lucius lo llevó hasta la baranda, permitiéndole apreciar las vastas y fructíferas tierras que rodeaban la mansión. Llamó la atención de Remus tomándolo de las manos y atrayéndolo para besarlo de nuevo. No se cansaba de probar sus labios, de sentir el candor de sus caricias y la entrega de su cuerpo. 

—Remus... Muchas cosas han transcurrido entre nosotros. Desde la primera vez que nos separamos varios eventos nos orillaron a tomar posiciones que quizás no eran las que deseábamos. Sin embargo, con el fin de la guerra, al fin fuimos capaz de ser quienes en verdad éramos sin depender de nadie más. —Remus estaba confundido. ¿A qué iba todo esto?—. Es por eso que, ahora estoy seguro que no deseo esto —terminó, soltando sus manos.

Remus abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué iba a terminarlo de nuevo? ¿En verdad iba a quedarse solo de nuevo? Tragó hondo, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a sangrar. Tragó hondo cuando vio a Lucius meter una de sus manos dentro de su túnica y sacar una pequeña caja dorada con runas intrincadas.

—Remus... No quiero seguir en la incertidumbre de que cualquiera podría arrebatarte de mi lado. Es por eso que deseo preguntarte. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó, abriendo la caja y revelando una sortija de oro.

Remus tapó sus ojos con sus manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Esto debía de ser un sueño. Destapó lentamente sus ojos, preparado para encontrarse solo nuevamente y sumirse en su miseria, pero ahí estaba Lucius, con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la pequeña caja donde un precioso anillo reposaba. Sin estar aún seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, asintió, viendo como el rostro de Lucius se iluminaba y sacaba el anillo de su caja, procediendo a colocarlo en su mano. 

—¿Esto es real? —preguntó 

—Muy real —respondió Lucius, atrapando sus labios nuevamente en un beso posesivo. 

Estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado y sabía que en esta ocasión sí podría ser feliz, podrían ser felices juntos.

 

***

 

Severus le dio un trago a su bebida, sin saber ya cuantas se había tomado esa noche. Había estado preparado para tener a Sirius pegado a su lado nuevamente e insistiendo por una oportunidad, pero para su sorpresa, durante toda la ceremonia, Sirius se había mantenido en una actitud solemne como el padrino de bodas de Harry y ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, al menos en todo el tiempo que había estado observándolo. No sabía si se sentía alegre o decepcionado por el hecho de que tampoco se le había acercado en toda la noche.

Observó el salón desde su lugar, cerca de la puerta de entrada, sin que nadie lo molestara. El banquete había sido espectacular, sin duda Draco había sido el que se había encargado de ello. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo con los invitados danzando en la pista. Había visto a Lucius salir con Remus a una de las terrazas y sonrió, dándole un trago más a su bebida y saliendo él mismo del salón. Sin duda al fin Lucius le pediría matrimonio. Quizás lo más conveniente fuera irse sin llamar la atención, después de todo, nadie lo extrañaría.

—Espero que esa sonrisa sea porque estabas pensando en mí.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el último trago de su bebida si no hubiera tenido muchos años de experiencia manteniendo su postura.

—No sé a qué te refieres Black. 

—A esa sonrisa que tenías en tu rostro hace unos momentos. Sé que no la imaginé.

—¿Qué quieres Black? —preguntó, fingiendo fastidio.

—Sabes lo que quiero —musitó, parándose frente a él, cubriéndolos convenientemente de la vista de la mayoría—, y estoy esperando a que me digas que tú también lo quieres —terminó con coquetería.

—Si lo que quieres es sexo Black, ve a contratarte alguna prostituta en esos bares de mala muerte que de seguro debes frecuentar.

Sirius suspiró. 

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil Severus?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Dijiste que me perdonabas, ¿qué acaso eso era una mentira?

—No me hables de moral Black. Fui honesto cuando te perdoné, pero no significa de ninguna manera que iba a regresar contigo.

Sirius se acercó más a él, haciendo que Severus estuviera totalmente recargado en la pared a un lado de un pequeño salón de lectura, viéndolo con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Quieres causar una escena Black?

—No Severus, quiero que admitas que aún queda algo entre nosotros.

—¡No quedó nada entre nosotros, tú te encargaste de destruirlo!

Sin dejarlo continuar, Sirius lo besó, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Sin poder resistirse, Severus se entregó al beso en el calor del momento, arrepintiéndose unos instantes después cuando Sirius lo soltó.

—Lo ves... Sé que tengo razón, aún sientes algo por mí.

—No te emociones por un beso Black. 

Para probar su punto, Sirius volvió a besarlo, en esta ocasión de manera más demandante, arrejuntando sus cuerpos lo más humanamente posible. Sus manos se deslizaron de su cintura, una bajando por su cadera y la otra subiendo a su cuello, tratando de profundizar el beso. Severus le respondió y eso le gustó. Estaba casi seguro que después de esto Severus ya no se le negaría. Estaba listo para ser feliz, para compartir su vida, y sabía que con Severus podría hacerlo.

—Detente Black... —murmuró Severus con un gemido.

—¿Por qué? Tú también lo deseas...

—Alguien podría vernos.

Sirius se maravilló al apreciar un pequeño sonrojo comenzar a formarse en sus pálidas mejillas. Observó la puerta a su lado. Soltó el cuello de Severus y movió la manija, comprobando que estaba abierto. Empujó la puerta y reconoció una sala de lectura con unos cuantos muebles y un gran librero. Perfecto. Jaló a Severus, quien solo lo veía expectante y cerró la puerta con un hechizo, dejándolos a ambos dentro, aislados completamente de la fiesta.

—Ahora sí —murmuró, besándolo de nuevo.

—Escúchame bien Black —masculló Severus rompiendo el beso—. Te daré una última oportunidad... No vuelvas a engañarme de nuevo... o te juro que te mataré.

Sirius sonrió y solo volvió a besarlo.

Habían pasado muchos años, tantas cosas y eventos que los habían hecho quienes eran ahora, era momento de dejar esa vida atrás y comenzar a vivir, y ahora sabía que finalmente podía dejar sanar esa vieja herida.


End file.
